


Just Migraines

by Quingy



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Backstory, F/M, Headaches & Migraines, Implied Sexual Content, Plothole Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quingy/pseuds/Quingy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard has a conversation with Kaidan about the difficulties of migraines. <br/>(Written in reaction to the lack of content in the games explaining Kaidan's migraines frequency and intensity in a way that makes sense with the amount of combat he endures)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Migraines

 

“Dr. Chakwas told me you suffer migraines from your implant.”

Kaidan seemed surprized at the topic. “I do, yeah. They're not a problem during missions, if that's what you're worried about. They only hit me at the end of a day of hard biotic use. I have a pill I can take that’ll let me sleep it off.”

“I had migraines when I was young,” Shepard confided. “They were very frequent when I was a teenager. Enough that my family sent me to live with my aunt on earth. Mindoir’s doctors weren’t able to help. But the genetic enhancements they gave me when I joined the Alliance solved them for me.”

“Yeah, other than L2s there aren't many people who still suffer from migraines. It's difficult to treat an amp in your brain without causing more damage, unfortunately for me.”

“I bet you feel like your migraines are worth it, at least, since they come with telekinetic abilities. I'm a little jealous, I have to admit.”

“It's a better deal than a lot of other L2s get, that's for sure.” There was a short silence, then Kaidan asked, “Were you with your aunt on earth when Mindoir was attacked?”

Shepard nodded. “Yeah… in a way, my migraines saved my life… but I'd have preferred to save my family.”

“How old were you at the time?”

Shepard’s eyes grew distant, lost in memories as she spoke, “Sixteen. My brother was nineteen. He worked at the colonies ecological centre, studying the plant and animal life on the planet. He was brilliant, and he wanted to use his brain to improve the colony.”

“Would you have had a better chance than him?”

“We would have had a better chance  _ together _ . There was nothing he and I couldn't handle together. But alone? My brother had severe anxiety…” with a harsh breath, Shepard seemed to pull herself together. When her eyes met Kaidan’s, they were focused. “What's done is done. I just wanted you to know I empathize with your migraines.”

“Thanks, Shepard. You mean-- _ it _ means--a lot to me.”

Shepard smiled warmly. “I understand. Let me know if you ever need a day off after a mission or anything. I don't want to push your limits. Knowing it would cause you physical pain, especially.”

“I--uh--don’t think I’d mind you pushing my limits a little, Shepard,” he admitted with a grin.

“Is that so?” she quirked an eyebrow at him.

Shepard began backing towards her cabin, and Kaidan pursued her inside. The two had undressed each other before they reached Shepard's bed. Luckily for them both, a little biotic foreplay wasn't enough to trigger a migraine for Kaidan, and he seemed eager to demonstrate that.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for myself so I could stop being annoyed at Dr. Chakwas for saying Kaidan is 'lucky he just gets migraines', and for the fact that Kaidan never shows any of the symptoms other than a few location specific lines about noise/lights/etc, so I'd like to imagine migraines are something they've mostly cured, even for Kaidan.


End file.
